Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and the human disease it causes, Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), remains a significant global healthcare challenge with an estimated 34 million people living with AIDS. Due to the lack of effective vaccine and the persistence of viral reservoir, management of HIV/AIDS relies heavily on chemotherapy. Unfortunately, only about one in every five infected individuals has the access to antivirals. Therefore, there is always a need and market for novel antivirals against HIV.